Turnabout In The Darkness
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: Arrested after being found unconscious at the scene of a brutal murder, Klavier Gavin finds himself framed for the murder of one and the attempted murder of another. Having no choice and facing brutal treatment from those who believe him a murder, he accepts the help of a duo the world of law has all but forgotten about.
1. The Darkness Ascending

**Author's Note**

I understand that I am pure evil for starting yet another Fanfiction while I still have unfinished buisness to attend to on my other works. I will promise that _"Grey Skyes"_ and _"He Will Always Be My Brother"_ will be finished very soon, but my muse and my morale refuse to allow this idea to deteriorate any further. In a not-so completely unrelated note, a word of warning: this Fanfiction will feature strong Lana S.\Miles E. and even stronger Klavier G.\Ema S., my two favorite couples in this fandom. Ideas are always very much welcome, and please do not hesitate to give them for this or any other Fanfiction of mine. Also, whether this Fanfiction will be somehow or if at all related to my previous Fanfictions related to Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney has not yet been determined. Lastly, I would like to warn my readers that I have never written on account for Klavier Gavin before and would appreciate any corrections or criticism in that regard in order to keep this piece flowing correctly. Rated T for violence and rather disgusting language.

** Keep Reading, Writing and Reviewing,**

** Serah**

**Turnabout in the Darkness**

**Chapter One : **The Darkness Ascending

**Wright Talent and Co. Offices**

**October 23**

**6 : 19 a.m.**

"Dad! 'Polly! Get in here, quick! Mr. Gavin's on the TV!" Trucy Wright yelped in shock. Although Klavier Gavin had obviously been featured on the device before, both Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice recognized the horror and fear in the young woman's voice and bolted from the kitchen, where they had been preparing their breakfasts, and into the family room. There, on the small television, was a very unflattering image of the golden-haired Prosecutor, pale, almost sickly-looking, and under it, a scarlet banner reading "Crooked Prosecutor Arrested".

"**...ex-musician and famous Prosecutor Klavier Gavin was arrested early last night on the ****suspicion of two back-to-back attempts on the lives of two Detectives, of at least one of which attacks, according to our spokesperson, succeeded.**"

The news-person was reporting in the same voice as ever-detached and completely oblivious to the fact he likely had millions of people listening, hanging onto each of his words. Phoenix, Apollo, and Trucy all looked at each other in shock and horror, their ears and eyes concentrated on the scene being played on camera before them.

"**As told to reporters by a spokesperson, Gavin was found unconscious at the scene of the crime- which was, coincidentally, his very office at the Criminal Affairs building.**"

Instantly, Phoenix and Apollo began shaking their heads in unison. "That's not Klavier. It couldn't be," Apollo argued vehemently with the television, "It's too-"

"Unplanned and messy." Phoenix finished quietly, "What's more, Klavier Gavin is much too intelligent to even think of murder as a solution to any problem...and the whole mess with his brother Kristoph would have taught him that lesson, at the very least."

Apollo and Trucy shivered as they both nodded their agreement. The Misham trial, which had occurred almost a year ago, had taken its toll on Klavier Gavin, much more than any of them had thought it would. Almost directly afterward, he had suddenly announced that he had disbanded his wildly popular band, the Gavinners, and all but disappeared from the public eyes.

Meanwhile, a short video, clearly taken by a professional newscaster, of Kalvier was broadcasted on the television screen- the scene of his arrest. His expression was one of pain, and from the looks of disgust on the two Detectives behind him, holding his arms behind his back, they were not being gentle with him. They all but shoved him the the marked police vehicle, surrounded by an enormous crowd of stunned on-lookers.

"**Gavin was transported to the General Hospital where his personal physician, told law enforcement that his unconsciousness had been caused by a mild case of shock. After being treated, Gavin was promptly arrested for the murder by another Detective.**"

"He went into _shock_?! That's terrible! If they actually 'treated him', I'll eat Mr. Hat!" Trucy exclaimed in outrage, referring to her signature magic trick, which involved a man-sized, wooden puppet, stowed away (who knows how) in her blue silk hat. "They probably didn't even search for any real damage before they arrested him! How could they?!"

"Vengeance," Apollo replied fiercely, straining his jaw with the force in which he was gritting his teeth, "Two Detectives were attacked- one was murdered. They want justice for them, but they're going about it in the worst way- pinning the crime on the very first suspect..."

Phoenix replied, in his same strange, quiet voice, "They probably have very convincing evidence to have arrested him so quickly, besides the fact they found him unconscious at the scene of the crime." He paused for a moment, staring at the screen with a dangerous expression on his face. "But this is all just way too convenient to be coincidence- it's probably the work of a poorly-done frame job."

"A frame job?!" Trucy hollered, "That's despicable!"

"**According to another Detective, Gavin has not spoken a word, despite the circumstances that very well may lead to a very heavy penalty. As of now, it seems he has not searched out the services of any Defense Attorney...**"

"I'm going to see him." Apollo snarled, enraged, "I won't let that- "

"No, I'm going." Phoenix interrupted sternly. He had bowed his head, his baby-blue had shadowing his eyes. An expression of deep thought clouded his usually cheery expression. Apollo opened his mouth to retort, but Phoenix rose his head. The burning determination thrashed whatever words Apollo was going to say, and, resigned, the young Defense Attorney nodded his agreement.

Phoenix Wright had only just recently re-obtained his badge, along with his career. Although it had only been a few months, he had already began a winning-streak a mile long. It only natural that the legendary Phoenix Wright should be the one to defend Klavier Gavin...

...But it was the fire in his eyes that told Apollo Justice all was not as it seems.

As if sensing his emotions, Phoenix chuckled. "It'll be fine," He assured Apollo. "Take care of Trucy for me. I'll be back by nightfall, okay?"

Phoenix did not wait for an answer, knowing Apollo would do as he asked. He disappeared into his room, thrusting open the doors to his closet, that same burning determination in his eyes as he took the dark blue suit from its hanging place.

:: ::

**Detention Center**

**7 : 03 a.m.**

Unfortunately for Phoenix, it seemed that Klavier Gavin was still in questioning, which struck him as very odd. If he had been arrested late last night, after twelve hours, the questioning should have been long over... unless, of course, Phoenix could stomach the alternative.

Crooked law enforcement officials in the city were usually treated with less respect than garbage would be- _And with good reason,_ Phoenix mentally allowed, _Any man with a badge abusing his power deserved the treatment_- but the thought that an innocent man was possibly enduring that sort of treatment made his stomach clench painfully.

Phoenix had endured his share of the treatment, of course, after he had been disbarred. He had taken it, knowing that it was just another part of society that he could not change- the minds of judgmental people who knew nothing but anger and the want for revenge in whatever form it came in; whether it be by their harsh insults or their stinging fists.

So deeply involved with his thoughts that he accidentally collided with another man, knocking him to the dusty ground. Apologizing profusely, Phoenix offered him a hand to help him stand up, when he realized he _recognized _the man he had ran into. He wore a dark magenta suit and a black overcoat, a brown briefcase in hand, and a head of impossibly silver hair.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix exclaimed in utter shock, "What are you doing here?"

Years ago, the sight of his rival-turned-friend would not have surprised him, but Miles Edgeworth had gone out of the country, having decided that Prosecuting in America under the Jurists system too different from his personal beliefs, and perused more knowledge of law in Europe. And yet, there he was, smirk and all, dusting himself off from the fall after accepting Phoenix's offer to help him stand.

"I was homesick." He stated simply. Phoenix merely stared. Miles, still smirking his irritating, trademark smirk, chuckled. "Well, I was," He said, a tad defensively, "But I suppose that is not what you are asking. I am here in this Detention Center at the request of the Chief Justice, who has asked that, as a favor to him, I oversee and Prosecute the case of Mr. Klavier Gavin."

Phoenix could not help the smile that blossomed on his expression at those words. "I'm in charge of the Defense," He said, causing Miles to crack an actual no-smirking smile, "Or, at least, I will be, once I speak to Mr. Gavin..." The smile faded at his words. "What?" Phoenix demanded. "What are you looking at me like that?!"

"...I am afraid Mr. Gavin will not take a Defense." Miles spoke haltingly, as if trying to put whatever Klavier Gavin had said to him in the clearest way possible, "He made that quite clear when I spoke to him just a few minutes ago."

"Then let me talk to him! I'm sure I could convince him!" Phoenix exclaimed. Miles crossed his arms with a sort of impatience that Phoenix could only be used to by now, having known his friend since childhood.

"Wright, I do not think you should take this case...and it is not because I feel the Defendant to be guilty, because it is obvious to me, or anyone with a functional mind, that he is not." Miles added, causing Phoenix to blink in astonishment. The fact that Miles Edgeworth had admitted that, of all things...it really showed how much Miles had changed in the past years- from the cold, calculating "Demon Prosecutor" to the cool, calm Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

"Why, then?" Was all Phoenix replied.

"I took the liberty of looking over the scene before I came here to interrogate Mr. Gavin. I found something..." He knelt and placed his briefcase on the ground and opened it, taking out what looked like a blank playing card.

"What's so bad about a..." He began, but then, Miles, grim-faced, turned the blank card over to reveal a pink shell decorating the otherwise snow-white card.

His heart dropped into his stomach, and his blood froze. "No." Phoenix muttered in shock, sure that his face had turned whiter than the card, "No. It's- that can't be. Impossible. Not after all this time- we got him, Edgeworth. We got him!" The hysteria in his voice was as plain as day. Miles nodded, his expression stone-cold and impassive.

"Unless it is a clever copy-cat... I am afraid it is, in fact, him Wright."

Struggling to keep the shock and pain from his voice, Phoenix stated, quite obviously, "So that's why you don't want me on this case...all the lovely memories." Phoenix grimaced, unable to keep his eyes off the card Miles held in a steady hand.

"Indeed...however, I could use your help, Wright." Phoenix tore his eyes from the card at those words, ending the spell of pain and horror. He stared into the dark eyes of his friend, and found only truth and honesty there. "Will you help me find the truth surrounding this case, Wright? Can I depend on you, as I have countless times before this case?"

Taking a deep breath, Phoenix deliberated. Then, a smile appeared on his expression and nodded, determination reappearing in his eyes. "I'll need to talk to Mr. Gavin and arrange his defense. Meet you at the scene of the crime, Edgeworth?"

The ghost of a smile appeared on the expression of his oldest friend. "Very well, Wright."

:: ::

**Detention Center, Room 10**

**7 : 32 a.m.**

Despite the fact that Miles Edgeworth was one of his closest friends, Phoenix felt like he could murder the Prosecutor for not bothering to warn him of the state Kalvier Gavin was in.

The previously dazzling, overbearing, all-smiling Prosecutor now seemed lifeless and dreary. His impossibly blue eyes were dim, almost as if he had died himself. It seemed the Detective in charge of the investigation had taken his usual dark violet coat for some unknown danger, leaving him in his plain black t-shirt, which plainly bore evidence of _at least_ one beating; slightly ripped and crumpled in all the wrong places, including just below the neck at the collar.

Looking at him was like looking at the incarnation of the word _misery_- and suddenly Phoenix could understand why Miles Edgeworth, of all people, had admitted that the defendant in his own case was not guilty.

"Mr. Gavin- " He began to speak hesitatingly, before he was interrupted.

"Klavier."

"What?" Phoenix asked, surprised he had gotten even a word, as simple as it may be, out of the obviously troubled, miserable man.

"Do not call me _Mr. Gavin_." Although his words implied a demand, it was a simple request, almost a plead, to Phoenix and his ears. "My _vater_ is _Mr. Gavin._ My name is Klavier. Please, at least in my presence, refer to me by my name, Herr Wright."

Phoenix took a deep breath, nodding before continuing as before. "Mr...ah. Klavier, can you tell me what happened?"

Klavier closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as if in frustration. "_Wieviele Male zu muss mir dieses erklären_?" He said under his breath. Phoenix merely waited for him to continue, unable to understand what Klavier had said. "I have explained this numerous times already, Herr Wright." He explained, unable to meet the other man's eyes, looking instead to the table that separated them. "Please excuse my impatience."

"Can you recount it one last time for me, please?" Phoenix asked, knowing that he likely had, under conditions much worse than this tense situation. "I need to know."

Klavier was silent for several moments, and Phoenix tensed, believing that Klavier would refuse his help and send him on his way without the information. However, he surprised Phoenix, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "How much do you know, Herr Wright?" He questioned wearily.

"Not much. Only what the news said." Phoenix admitted sheepishly. Klavier emitted a sound that sounded like a cross between a growl and a groan.

"Verfluchte Zeitungen. Sie können einer Geschichte wie diese nie widerstehen. Sie können nicht gut genug gehen allein._…_ " Klavier ground out furiously, the malice in his voice shocking Phoenix. Snapping himself out of his anger as quickly as he had sunk into it, he took another breath and glanced up to meet Phoenix's eyes. Closing them, he began to apologize again. "I apologize, Herr-"

"It's fine." Phoenix replied reassuringly, "You're under a lot of pressure. I understand."

Klavier closed his eyes. Without opening them, he spoke. "Several days ago, I was investigating...a rather unusual case. That was when the first Detective was attacked- shot by a person or persons unknown. The Detective lives, and likely is recovering in the Hotti Clinic as we speak."

Phoenix nodded for him to continue.

"Yesterday, I was investigating the same case. I returned to the my office at Criminal Affairs..." Klavier suddenly became hesitant, his eyes closing tighter than before, his voice becoming softer, "A man was in my office, but he disappeared. He left a _schießen_ - a gun- " He revised quickly, seeing the confused expression Phoenix wore, "On my desk. I remember picking it up...and I..." Another, longer pause. Klavier shifted on his chair restlessly. "I went into shock. When I awoke, I was in the hospital, being examined by my _doktor_. After a check-up, I was promptly arrested by a Detective, who brought me here."

After a thoughtful pause, Phoenix asked, only somewhat hopeful, "Do you remember what the man looked like?" Klavier seemed surprised at the question, though his expression was one of regret. It seemed no one had believed him. Phoenix clenched his teeth at the thought.

"_Nein_, Herr Wright. I do not remember."

"I see. I believe you, though." He added, causing Klavier to blink, solidifying his thoughts that he had not been given a fair chance to explain himself before being roughed up by a Detective or two. The burning anger in his heart grew. "The gun you found on your desk," He asked, trying to restrain himself, "Was it yours?"

Klavier shook his head soundlessly.

"Why did you touch the weapon?" Phoenix pressed.

Klavier closed his eyes. "I was not thinking. I...was surprised to see the weapon there. I picked it up out of shock..." Suddenly, Klavier froze, his eyes snapping open in shock. "_Mein Gott!_" He exclaimed, blinking rapidly as some connection was made within his mind. "_Berühren Sie nicht den Auslöser! Dieser Mann wusste?!_ "

"What?" Phoenix yelped, "What is it?"

Apparently, the guard had determined that Klavier had become dangerous, as he was suddenly behind the golden-haired Prosecutor and holding him, quite roughly, by the shoulders. Klavier was still muttering under his breath, conversing with himself quietly, using both German and English interchangeably. "That man, he said- _der Mann, der kam, mich heute morgen zu sehen- _the man in pink_-_ "

"Enough!" The guard snapped at Klavier, who ignored the command and continued to mutter restlessly in German. Phoenix watched in horror as the guard rose a fist and, quick as a flash, toppled Klavier from his chair and onto the ground. "I said shut up, you dirty _Nazi_!"

Klavier, stunned either by the blow or the obvious racial slur, was silent.

Phoenix, however, was not. He stood up furiously, almost snarling in his anger, "What are you doing?!" His shout causing the guard to look toward him in surprise, obviously not having thought Phoenix would have been offended by Klavier's treatment. "How dare you hit my client? He was not doing anything wrong!" He snapped at him, causing a dark expression to cross the guard's face.

"You're defending this slime?" He snarled, gesturing toward Klavier, who was slowly getting to his feet, dusting himself off as if nothing had happened. Phoenix nodded.

"I am, and you in violation of his constitutional rights."

Suddenly, the guard rounded on Klavier, pushing him against the wall with a strong enough arm that Phoenix heard the painful gasp of Klavier's breath leaving his lungs. The golden-haired Prosecutor, however, did not resist as the guard placed him in handcuffs and pushed him roughly toward the door.

"Herr Wright, the statements, ja?" He said quietly as he crossed Phoenix, earning a shove to the back from the guard. He stumbled forward, but caught himself before he fell. "I give you my permission to act in my defense. I trust you, Herr Wright. Find the man in pink- he knows something- "

"Shut up, Nazi!"

Leaving Phoenix stunned by the brutality and unfairness of it all, the guard forced Klavier through the door. However, what stunned Phoenix Wright more than that was the fact that Klavier Gavin did not seem at all phased or offended by his treatment.

:: ::

**Author's Note :**

Let it be noted that on March 24, 2013, all spelling errors, including the misspelled Klavier Gavin's name, have been fixed. Also, below my readers will find one of their popular demands be met- a translation of all German statements or words made in this chapter. I will translate all statements made in German, or any other languages in this Fanfiction, after the chapter has ended. Enjoy, and thank you for those reviewers who corrected me on what must be one of the worst spelling mistakes I have made in my history of writing Fanfiction.

**Keep Reading, Writing and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_"V_ater." -Father

"_Wieviele Male zu muss mir dieses erklären_?" - How many times I have to explain this?

_"Verfluchte Zeitungen. Sie können einer Geschichte wie diese nie widerstehen. Sie können nicht gut genug gehen allein..." - _Damn newspapers. They can never resist a story like this one. They cannot leave well enough alone._  
_

___"Doktor" - _Doctor.___  
_

_"Nein" - _No.

_"Mein Gott!" - _My God!_  
_

___"Berühren Sie nicht den Auslöser! Dieser Mann wusste_?!" - Do not touch the trigger! This man knew?!_  
_

___"Der Mann, der kam, mich heute morgen zu sehen-" - _The man, who came to see me this morning-___  
_

___"Ja?" - _Yes?___  
_


	2. Three Crimes, Two Cases, One Suspect

**Turnabout in the Darkness**

**Chapter Two : **Three Crimes, Two Cases, and One Suspect

**HPO - Office 010**

**October 23**

**8 : 53 a.m.**

To Phoenix Wright's surprise, Miles Edgeworth was not present at the scene of the crime. In fact, only one Detective, out of an entire well-stocked department, was present, and he was one Phoenix knew very well- Detective Dick Gumshoe. For some reason, the sight of Gumshoe, as he prefered to be called, threw him off, as if he were expecting a different Detective.

Gumshoe turned at the sound of the door opening. He was kneeling just before an enormous crimson stain that had spread through most of the carpet of the small cubical of an office. At the sight of Phoenix, he grinned a wide grin.

"Hey, it's you, pal! Mr. Edgeworth told me you'd be coming here. He just left." Gumshoe explained, standing up slowly, refering to Miles Edgeworth, the Prosecutor for whom Gumshoe had so much respect. Idly, Phoenix noticed that the broad-shouldered Detective had taken off his green trench-coat, leaving on his plain white dress-shirt underneath. He wondered if it had anything to do with the sheer amount of blood drenching the carpet underneath their feet.

"Did he mention where he'd be at? He kind of promised me we'd examine the scenes together." Phoenix sighed, feeling slighted by the magenta-wearing Prosecutor. Gumshoe chuckled quietly.

"Now, you listen up, pal. Mr. Edgeworth said he had somewhere to go and someone to meet. You'll thank him for what he's doing when you find him later on!" Phoenix rose an eyebrow pointedly, causing Gumshoe to laugh again. Still chuckling, the Detective continued, "Until then, though, Mr. Edgeworth asked me to tell you everything there is to tell about Mr. Klavier Gavin's case."

Phoenix crossed his arms, sighing before accepting the sudden change in plans. He would have to talk to Miles later. _Besides_, He reasoned,_ Klavier Gavin is my priority now, not Edgeworth_. "Well, I guess it can't be helped, Detective. Tell me everything."

"You got it, pal!" Gumshoe replied enthusiastically. Composing himself, he spoke, becoming rather uncharacteristically serious. "Klavier Gavin was arrested at 10 : 10 p.m. late last night, after a gunshot 'bout scared the moonlight out of a couple Detectives working overtime. I was one of 'em, pal! I came thundering in a minute or two after the shot- I was the first here. And there it was!"

"Gavin was sitting in that chair right there- " He paused to point a finger at the dark-violet plush chair, which was facing the window. "He had a pistol in hand, and he was unconscious. Guy'd apparently gone into shock, according to his doctor. The body was found face-down right there." Gumshoe pointed to the enormous blood-stain.

Absorbing the information, Phoenix instantly questioned, more in surprise than anything, "Face-down? The body was found face-down?" _That's weird... _Phoenix glanced toward the seat where Klavier Gavin was reportedly found unconscious.

_Definately weird. If that's true, Klavier Gavin couldn't possibly have -_

"Yeah, pal, that's what I said." Gumshoe said, completely distracting Phoenix from his train of thought. "Mr. Edgeworth me asked the same question, actually. Guess it's kind of weird...but I don't see it. Anyway, here's the whole report, pal." The Detective grabbed an envelope of Klavier's desk and handed it to Phoenix, grinning a peculiar grin.

"I'd suggest reading it over, pal. So would Mr. Edgeworth. It'd be pretty bad if you missed something while he's on the case." Throwing the Detective an expression of amusement, Phoenix opened the envelope and found a thin report containing, as promised, the details of the performed autopsy :

** Autopsy Report**

** Victim - **Mike Meekins

** Age - **33

** Estimated Time of Death - **9 : 55 - 10 : 10 p.m.

** Cause of Death - **Bullet to the back of the head. Position of the bullet would have caused an instant death. Bullet was recovered from victim.

"The weapon was recovered, I take it?" Phoenix questioned as he replaced the autopsy report back inside its envelope. He was startled when the Detective growled softly at him. Blinking in alarm, Phoenix rose his head from the papers and realized that Gumshoe was glowering, almost pink in the face with anger.

"You think we'd miss something like that, pal?!" Gumshoe yelled, obviously offended by Phoenix's question. "What do you take us for, huh, pal?! Rookies?!"

Phoenix tried again. "I take that as a yes- ?"

"The gun was found here, pal." Gumshoe interrupted him grumpily. Phoenix blinked in surprise as he continued, "At the scene of the crime! And in the hands of the Defendant, Klavier Gavin, no less! And yet, Mr. Edgeworth still thinks he's not the killer..."

The information took Phoenix by surprise. It was then he remembered what Klavier had (or had not, rather) told him, back when they were talking in the Detention Center :

_"The gun you found on your desk," Phoenix asked, "Was it yours?" _

_ Kalvier shook his head soundlessly._

Phoenix sighed quietly, shaking his head. _I thought his reaction to my question was a bit off. He must not wanted to have mention the fact it was found in his hand... I wonder why?_

"You know, pal," Gumshoe said, pulling Phoenix away from his thoughts, "Despite the fact the murder weapon was found in his hand, I still don't think he was the killer. I mean, the scene was too perfect, if you know what I mean." Phoenix nodded in agreement. Scratching the back of his head and looking away, the Detective continued, "And even Mr. Edgeworth said he didn't think Klavier Gavin killed anyone..."

"Did he mention why?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"He said a lot of things about it." Gumshoe replied thoughtfully, after a short pause, "Like the fact Gavin had no motive to kill the victim...and there's also the other victim to think about. Mr. Edgeworth said there's no way Gavin would be responsible for what happened to her!"

Phoenix, his interest peaked, asked, "What happened to the other victim, Detective?"

Gumshoe grinned. "That's who Mr. Edgeworth went to go and visit. He said he was the only one who could right now. He told me specifically, _Don't tell Wright that I am going to the Hotti Clinic!"_ He reported, obviously proud to have been given such a special assignment.

Phoenix chuckled at the Detective's thoughtlessness. _Edgeworth went to the Hotti Clinic, huh? _Choosing, however, not to rub the slip of the tongue in Gumshoe's face, he merely agreed. "Okay, Detective. But did Edgeworth say anything to you about who he was visiting, or why he was visiting her? ...Not that I know where he is, of course..." He added hastily.

Gumshoe regarded him with some suspicion before it cleared away, and he smiled. "I guess I could tell you who it was. You see," His voice suddenly became low, and he glanced around as if he were about to expose a terrible secret, "It's been kept under wraps, since nobody is sure what exactly happened- but two days ago, a Detective was injured- shot by someone while she and Klavier Gavin were investigating some murder down at People Park. Apparently, the higher ups think all three cases are both somehow connected to the Defendant."

"Well, are they? Connected, I mean."

Gumshoe nodded, somewhat sadly, but Phoenix saw the eagerness in his gaze. "The ballistics from the bullet found in Meekins had the same ballistics markings that were on the bullet in the victim from People Park. Those ballistics came from the same weapon- the very same pistol found in Klavier Gavin's hand at the scene of the crime. That's why Gavin was arrested so early, and that's why the higher ups are convinced he committed both crimes."

"What?!" Phoenix exclaimed, "But that's way too convinent- "

"I know, pal. That's what Mr. Edgeworth said, too. And that's why he went to the Detention Center after I told him. He said Gavin is hiding something, either by lying or because he doesn't realize it's so important. He came back here to tell me to wait for me, because you were on your way, and then he went off to the Hotti- uh, wherever it is he went. I'm not allowed to disclose that information to you, pal, so don't ask!" Gumshoe boasted, grinning a proud smile.

Phoenix said nothing for just a moment, before a connection was made in his mind and his eyes widened in alarm. "Who was it, Detective?"

"Who was what, pal?"

"The victim from People Park, Detective! Who was it?!"

"That's pretty simple, pal. It was the girl I mentioned before- Detective Ema Skye. She was investigating the case in People Park along with Gavin. According to the reports, Gavin was the one who shot her, but they didn't know that at the time of the shooting, since the gun wasn't found until last night. Mr. Edgeworth said he had to visit her because he's the only one that could at the moment, so off he went, flying into action like the Prosecutor he is!"

"Why didn't you mention that earlier, Detective!"

"Well, I didn't know it was so important, pal! Sheesh! Give a guy a break, huh? Besides, it's not like you even know where to go..."

:: ::

**Hotti Clinic**

**9 : 12 a.m.**

After a hurried excuse and goodbye to Detective Gumshoe, Phoenix found himself rushing to the Hotti Clinic. However, it was just his luck that Miles Edgeworth was there in the waiting room, talking on the phone. The instant their eyes met, Phoenix saw something he never thought he would see on the expression of the cool, collected Prosecutor- worry.

"I will keep you posted on the details of her condition...yes, I will see you then. Have a safe flight." Miles snapped his phone closed and crossed the room to where Phoenix nervously stood. "Wright!" He said, smirking his trademark smile, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you trusted Detective Gumshoe not to tell me something."

To his utter relief, Miles chuckled under his breath. "The Detective has his uses, Wright," He said, surprising Phoenix by defending the lovable Gumshoe, "Unfortunately, being inconspicious is not one of them."

"Why didn't you tell me Ema had been shot, Edgeworth?!" Phoenix was surprised at the amount of anger he felt towards the Prosecutor. "You had to have known about her way before we met in the Detention Center! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Miles sighed, crossing his arms impatiently. "I did not tell you exactly because of this, Wright. Your reactions whenever a friend is hurt are rather...distracting." Phoenix blanched, reailzing he had just proved the other man's point. Miles chuckled again, before becoming abruptly serious again. "In any case, you cannot see her at the moment. It would be illegal."

"Illegal? What do you mean, illegal?!"

"You do not have legal permission to see Ema Skye, Wright. Hospitals, just like everywhere else, have their own rules and percautions that tie into the greater schemes of things...things like federal law. If you enter her room without the permission of her _medical proxy_, or 'emergency contact', you can be arrested and charged with a whole host of crimes."

Phoenix could not believe what Miles was telling him. "What? That's- that is _bull-_"

"Wright!" Miles interrupted him sternly. "For one, watch your mouth. Secondly, this is exactly why I did not want you coming here. Unlike you, I have legal permission to enter the room of Ema Skye- "

_"_How do you have permission?"

"And because of that," Miles continued sharply, pointedly ignoring Phoenix's question, "I have access to whatever information she has. Unfortunately, she is still unconscious- yet another reason why you coming here was a complete waste of time. I am still here only because I am waiting the arrival of her emergency contact- at her request, of course."

"Who- ?"

"Ema's sister, obviosly. Lana Skye. I believe you remember her, Wright?" He asked, somewhat sarcastically. "She is currently on a plane heading here from Europe."

Phoenix remembered her, of course, which is why he repeated the same question as before, this time incredulously, "How the _heck_ do you have her permission?"

Miles, as incredible as it was, seemed to flush, stumbling over his words to try and explain the situation. "I- er- we are- ah..." Phoenix rose an eyebrow, causing Miles to pause and try to gain his bearings. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "We met in Europe- she left the United States, as you remember- and, we're...er..."

"You're...dating Lana Skye." Phoenix asked in utter disbelief. Miles, if at all possible, surpassed his flushed pink and turned a color that just about matched his magenta suit. Phoenix felt as if his eyes were bugging out of his head in utter shock. "You're _dating- _?"

"No, not...dating. Although, we did...before..." Miles rose his hand and, there, on his ring finger, rested a ring. "It is an engagement ring, Wright." Miles interrupted Phoenix's train of thought. His head snapped up to meet his friend's eyes, seeing some sort of satisfaction and pride in his gaze.

"Wow." Phoenix said, glancing between Miles and the beautiful piece of metal around his finger. "Wow." He repeated, still in utter shock. "Congratulations, Edgeworth. Really."

Miles continued to smile that odd, non-smirking smile. "Thank you...but anyway, Wright," He shook his head out of his reviere, lowering his arm and returning to the same old Miles Phoenix knew and befriended when they were children, "I will contact you when Lana arrives. I'm sure, considering the circumstances, she will agree to grant you permission."

"Couldn't you grant me permission? You're practically Ema's brother-in-law!"

Miles smiled slightly. "I could, but doing so without Lana's expressed permission would not turn out too well..."

"Wow." Phoenix whistled, "She's got to you good, Edgeworth," He teased, chuckling.

Miles flushed again. "Oh, shut up, Wright!"

:: ::

**People Park Enterance**

**11 : 39 a.m.**

At the insistance of a rather flustered, embarassed Miles, Phoenix left the Hotti Clinic and traveled to People Park. According to the Prosecutor, Phoenix should try to learn more of the circumstances that surrounded Ema's incident. _And,_ Miles had pointed out, rather obviously, _You may even find an undiscovered piece of evidence. _Phoenix had to give the man some credit- he did find the absolute perfect way to get Phoenix out of the Clinic and stop his teasing about _Edgeworth and Lana Skye_".

When Phoenix arrived at the scene of the first crime, he was surprised to find the area crawling with Detectives, unlike the second scene, which had been empty expect for Detective Gumshoe. They seemed to ignore him, too- which Phoenix was grateful for.

By some of the comments made by Detectives, none of them could be pegged as Klavier Gavin's greatest fans.

_"...Damn Prosecutors. Why is it always our lot that go completely wacko?..."_

_"...You have to hand it to Gavin. He's always had a knack for screwing people over. Remember the Defense Attorney he had disembarred for forging evidence? He turned out clean. Gavin had it out him..."_

_"...Has anyone else noticed that all the evil Prosecutors around here are German? First we had the Demon Prosecutor, then we had Satan von Karma, and then his daughter, Ms. Whip-n'-Temper. Now Gavin's gone off the deep end..."_

_"...Fuckin' Nazis. Kill 'em all, I say, staring with Gavin..."_

Phoenix could only imagine what these Detectives would say about him if they knew he would be defending Klavier Gavin in court. Taking a deep breath, he tuned the Detectives and their harsh words out, focusing instead on his need for information. Having nothing to lose, he called out to a Detective he thought he recognized. His shout instantly caused the Detectives who heard him to turn in his direction.

_That,_ He quickly realized, _Was not the smartest idea I've ever had._

"Who are you?" One of the closer Detectives asked, more out of curiousity than out of suspicion. Only somewhat nervously, Phoenix stepped back, only to run into another Detective, who had crept up behind him.

"What's the hurry?" The Detective asked him, more suspiciously than curiously.

"I, uh, just remembered I have to be somewhere." S_omewhere very, very far away from here._ Phoenix quickly lied, hoping to leave without a fight.

The two Detectives glanced at one another, rolling their eyes. Phoenix winced- these two were clearly smarter than he thought. "Okay, but first, why don't you tell us why you're here?"

_Crap! Me and my smart ideas... _"I, uh, well..."

"Bates, Krysler!" The Detectives instantly backed off when a commanding voice rang out through the park. A man was rushing through the crowd of Detectives, even pushing some away in order to get to Phoenix and the Detectives. He was wearing a formal black suit and red tie. His hair was a dusty grey and white. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get back to work!"

As the Detectives disappeared, muttering obsenities under their breaths, Phoenix sighed in relief. "Thanks," He said, gratefully. It was the Detective he recognized earlier. His name was Kevin Domovoi, and the two were aquaintences. They had occassionally traded gossip during the years Phoenix played poker underground. "You probably just saved my life."

"More than likely. The hell are you doing here, Wright? You have a death wish or something?"

"I wanted information regarding Ema Skye." Phoenix replied bluntly. Kevin crossed his arms, regarding him with a frustrated expression. Finally, he sighed.

"Tell you what, Wright," He suggested, "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you everything you want to know- I'll even hook you up with an interesting piece of evidence. Just not now. These Detectives would murder the both of us if they heard us talking about the case."

_Well, I suppose. It's not like I can convince him otherwise, anyway. _"I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Wright. Just get Gavin the sentence he deserves, whatever it is."

:: ::


	3. Anger and the Ace

**Turnabout in the Darkness**

**Chapter Three : **Anger and The Ace

**Defense Lobby, Courtroom 10**

**October 24**

**9 : 41 a.m.**

"This feels different than other trials I've taken on recently." Phoenix Wright said as he entered the Defense Lobby of the courtroom he has so many times frequently entered. Apollo Justice, who had accompanied him at his request (however sullenly he had done so) grit his teeth, as if in frustration in Phoenix's lack of seriousness.

"Maybe it's because the Defendant is- "

The arrival of said Defendant quieted the obviously distressed rookie Defense Attorney. Klavier Gavin entered the room with a blank expression and eyes that seemed to be on fire. "Herr Wright, Herr Forehead." He said, and both Phoenix and Apollo were surprised by the sound his voice- tired, as if he had not slept, and, like his expression, blank of all other emotion.

"Good morning, Klavier," Phoenix said in a cheerful greeting. "Are you ready for today? You look a little tired." _That is an understatement,_ He thought privately. _The man looks like he's been through Hell and back. I hope this doesn't break him._ Phoenix was torn from his thoughts by a quiet reply.

"I am fine, Herr Wright."

Apollo plainly disagreed, much to Phoenix's chagrin. "Lying doesn't suit you at all, Gavin." He said, and Klavier seemed surprised at his words. Quickly, however, his expression changed from surprise to abrupt anger and frustration.

Phoenix sighed. Normally, Klavier would have laughed at such a statement, but considering how many times in the past forty-eight hours he had been unfairly called a liar, it did not surprise Phoenix that being called a liar now, just before his murder trial, would upset him.

So it did not surprise the senior Defense Attorney that Klavier regarded Apollo as if he had just dealt him a terrible insult. "I do not lie, Herr Forehead." He almost growled, his voice full of venom, and Phoenix saw the surprise flicker in the young Defense Attorney's expression as Klavier spoke to him as he never did before now, "I apologize if you should think otherwise."

"All right, you two," Phoenix cut in, stealing a glance at the baliff, who nodded silently back at him. "It's time. Klavier," He added, causing the young man to glance at him, his expression blank once more, "I'm going to do all I can to clear your name. I know you, and I know how you work. You couldn't murder a man, much less a fellow member of law enforcement. You respect the law way too much for that. "

At his unconvinced expression, Phoenix felt his heart slowly sink into his stomach.

_He doesn't trust me._ Phoenix realized as he followed a rather irritated Apollo into the courtroom, _He doesn't believe that I could possibly think he is innocent._

_How am I supposed to believe in someone who doesn't believe in me?_

:: ::

**District Courtroom 10**

**10 : 00 a.m.**

It began with the familiar sound of the judge's gavel. "The trial of Klavier Gavin is now in session." The judge spoke with a certain edge that surprised Phoenix and reminded him just how serious the charges against Klavier Gavin were. "Is the Defense ready to submit their plea?"

"The Defense is ready and pleads not guilty on all charges, your Honor." Phoenix answered calmly. He expected the courtroom to burst into sound at his words, but the murmurs never came.

"I see." There was a pause, in which the judge stared at Phoenix with a critical, almost disbelieving eye. "Mr. Wright, I apologize, but are you aware of the charges against your client?"

Blinking in surprise, Phoenix replied with a confident nod. "I am fully aware of the charges filed against Klavier Gavin, your Honor."

"Do you still intend on pleading not guilty on all charges, Mr. Wright?"

It was then that Phoenix fully understood what the judge was saying- Did he truly intend to go along with his defense of his client, even though Klavier Gavin had already been judged by all as the criminal? It struck him then that the judge already believed that Klavier Gavin was guilty, and from the eyes staring at him from around the courtroom, so did the rest of the audience.

Phoenix answered with yet another confident nod. "I do, your Honor."

The judge nodded once, his eyebrows raised as if to say '_It's your career,_' and turned to the Prosecution's side of the courtroom, where Miles Edgrworth stood. His arms were crossed, and his arms were dark and stormy, as if he were angry. Phoenix had only seen this dangerous expression a few times before- it was his expression that he had seen injustice and hated it with every fiber of his being. Phoenix mentally pitied the real criminal- _Whoever it is will eventually faced a frankly pissed off Miles Edgeworth. _

"Mr. Edgeworth, is the Prosecution ready?"

"It is, your Honor." He said firmly, taking control of his expression, although the fire in his eyes never leaving them as he spoke. The judge nodded, wordlessly granting the boiling Prosecutor permission to continue with his opening statement.

"The Defendant, Klavier Gavin, has been charged with two crimes- the attempted murder of Detective Ema Skye on October 22nd, and the muder of Detective Mike Meekins less than twenty-four hours later, within the Police Department. Both victims were shot with the same weapon, found at the scene of the second crime." He paused, crossing his arms again. "It is the request of the Prosecution that today, we focus on the events that occured within the Department. My request for working backward will be explained in time, Your Honor."

"Very well, Mr. Edgeworth." The judge easily agreed, "You may call your first witness."

"The Prosecution calls Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

_That was completely expected,_ Phoenix thought blandly as the seasoned Detective took the stand, rubbing the back of his head with what seemed like nervousness. He seemed to realize that the air in the courtroom was tense, and the uncharacteristic anger in the Prosecutor's eyes caused Gumshoe to become serious.

"Please state your name and occupation to the court." Miles requested, though the tone of his voice made it clear that he was not at all requesting anything.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe, pal. I'm the Detective that took Klavier Gavin to the hospital directly following the murder. He was in pretty bad shape, pal."

"Let us leave that testimony for after we disect the murder, Detective." Miles all but commanded, rather uncharacteristically, causing Gumshoe to raise his eyebrows. "Please testify about the night of the crime and what you saw and did when you found the Defendant and the victim."

"Yes, sir!" _At least he has the good sense not to piss Edgeworth off even more than he already is._

As the Detective cleared his throat, Phoenix took a deep breath. _Here we go_, He thought, taking the deep, calming breath to fortify himself. _At least I know Edgeworth and Gumshoe are in my side through all this. Edgeworth will make sure the trial doesn't reach a premature end, and Gumshoe will help me find something to use to defend Klavier._

"I was working late down at the Department that night." Gumshoe began. "Double overtime, pal! They needed some of us to try and work out what happened at People Park. But anyway, we were taking a break, and I was getting myself some coffee- that was when we heard the shot. We ran up three flights of stairs and I threw open the door. By then, Detective Mike Meekins was already dead, and Gavin had already collapsed. At first, we thought he was gone, too- but when we checked him, he was still breathing. That was when we found the gun. It was in his hand."

"The murder weapon was found in the Defendant's hand directly after the scene of the crime?" The judge asked, his eyebrows shooting up in obvious surprise.

"Indeed, your Honor." Miles replied, producing a pistol from his evidence files. It was silver in color and its handle was colored dark violet. "Upon closer examination, the weapon was revealed to have the Defendant's fingerprints on its trigger. We are also aware," His eyes met Phoeix's for the first time since the trial began, "That this weapon is not owned by the Defendant, Klavier Gavin. Be that as it may, however, the Prosecution wishes to submit this as evidence to the court."

"The court accepts this weapon as evidence." The judge replied. He turned to Phoenix. "Does the Defense have any questions for the witness at this time?"

_Hm... Actually, yes, I do have one question._ "Detective, I have in my pocession an autopsy report. Is it true that the victim was found face-down, and upon examination, was found to have been killed by a bullet to the back of the head, the ballistics of which matched the weapon found on Klavier's person at the scene of the crime in question?"

"Exactly, pal." Gumshoe confirmed confidently.

"Could you tell me exactly what you found upon arriving at the crime scene?"

The Detective rubbed the back of his head. "The body was positioned in the middle of the room. Gavin was sitting down, unconscious, in a chair kept in his office. The chair was facing the window. It was dark, as if someone had turned the lights off on their way out."

So the chair was facing the window, huh? I remember the Detective telling me that yesterday.

Across the courtroom, behind the Prosecutor's bench, Miles was glaring at him pointedly, his arms folded against his chest, as if to say, _'Why haven't you objected yet, you incompetent fool!' _

"Uh...Detective," Phoenix asked slowly, not understanding why Miles seemed so irritated with him, "Did you say that the chair was facing away from the body?"

"That's what I said, pal!" The Detective grinned, "You got a problem with that?"

_Apparently, Edgeworth does_... The Prosecutor was still glaring at him, the anger in his eyes beginning to spark again. Phoenix shook his head. It doesn't contradict any..._Wait! Klavier was facing away from the body? _

**"OBJECTION!"** He shouted, startling the Detective, sending a proud 'I found it!' expression at Miles, who descretely rolled his eyes, as if to reply, _'Finally, you dunce!'_

"Detective, what you just said made no sense at all!" Phoenix proclaimed, "Look at this!" He pulled out the autopsy describing Mike Meekins' cause of death. "Mike Meekins was killed by a single bullet to the back of the head! Tell me, Detective, how does a man shoot another man in the back of the head while sitting directly in front of him?!"

"Easy, pal!" The Detective exclaimed furiously, without thinking, "He just... Wait, I know this one..." His voice trailed off as he tried to think of a plausible explaination. Slowly, he accepted a the unevitable and continued, only somewhat unwillingly, "Huh. I guess you couldn't, could you. Good eye, pal! I didn't even think of that. Now that you mention it, that is pretty- "

**"OBJECTION!"** Miles objected, a calm expression on his face as he did so. He was tapping the side of his head, his lips upturned in a _'Not so fast!'_ smirk. "Wright, I have a question for you."

_I don't like the look on your face, Edgeworth._ Phoenix decided, raising an eyebrow at his adversary. _Why did you glare at me if this isn't what you wanted me to object to?!_

"Have you ever visited Klavier Gavin's office, Wright?"

The question caught Phoenix off guard. "Of course I have! I went there yesterday!"

"Then you would know that the type of chair within his office would not have any bearing on this murder all by itself. The reason? The chair in question is a swivel chair, Wright." _Dammit, he's right! It wouldn't make a difference! Klavier could have turned it around... _

_I don't understand. It would make a difference! But what difference?_

"I see you have returned to the land of reason at last, Wright." Miles smirked his traditional 'I have you now!' smile. "Welcome back." _Here in reality, we have waffles... Evil beware._

Sighing quietly, Phoenix thought back to the chair in question and its position in Klavier Gavin's office at the scene of the crime. _Wait! But the position of the swivle chair would not make a difference at all... That's why it is so important!_

**"OBJECTION!"** Phoenix shouted again"Sorry, Edgeworth, but in this case, the position of the chair does make a crucial difference!"

Miles seemed to nod his head just an inch in approval.

_ He knew it didn't make sense this entire time? That little- _"Wright! Since you seem so confident, why don't you produce some evidence to back up your claim?"

The judge, who had been remarkably silent for quite some time now, spoke up to agree with the smirking Prosecutor. "Yes, Mr. Wright. The court demands to see evidence that the position of the Defendant's swivel chair makes a crucial contradiction in this case!"

Phoenix threw a victorious smile at the Prosecutor, producing, yet again, the autopsy report for Mike Meekins. "Your Honor, Mike Meekins was killed by a bullet to the back of the head. It stands to reason that he would fall face-down, as he was found by the good Detective- "

"What he is saying, your Honor," Miles interrupted shortly, "Is that the position of the chair matters simply because it does not matter. Regardless, the Defendant could not have shot the victim from his position. Ergo," Miles crossed his arms, his stormy eyes becoming slightly calmer as he made his point, "Klavier Gavin was the only person in the Police Department that night who could not have committed the crime."

Long ago, Phoenix would have been annoyed that Miles had stolen his lines. However, now he was just glad that his old friend was on his side. Phoenix nodded in agreement. "My point exactly to the letter, your Honor. The Defense claims that the Defendant could not have murdered Mike Meekins!"

At long last, the audience began to murmur. Their judgemental stares had become genuinely thoughtful, which Phoenix took to mean that they no longer were under the biased thought that Klavier had committed the crime. A single bang of the gavel was sufficient to end their restless whispers.

"The Defense has risen an interesting point- however," Phoenix sighed. What now? What could be possibly have found wrong with our reasoning? "With that point comes another one, which bears much more serious complications."

"I suppose you are talking about the 'third party', your Honor- that is to say, the real killer?" An expression that Phoenix rarely saw on the famous Prosecutor's face flickered- uncertainty. "Your Honor," He began slowly, "I would like to request a ten minute recess. I would like to speak to our witness in a private setting."

_I had forgotten Detective Gumshoe was still on the witness stand. _Phoenix thought in mild surprise, as Gumshoe grinned at his favorite Prosecutor.

_I wonder what Edgeworth has to ask him that's so secret?_

"Although your request is somewhat sudden, I am compelled to grant you your recess, Mr. Edgeworth." The judge picked up his gavel. "The court will take a ten minute recess, as per the Prosecution's request. During that time, I suggest both the Prosecution and the Defense decide just who our mysterious 'third party' is."

And with that, the sound of the banging gavel echoed through the courtroom.

:: ::

**Defense Lobby, District Courtroom 10**

**2 : 49 p.m.**

"Never before have I seen a Prosecutor and Defense Attorney work so closely together, as if they were on the same side." Klavier said as they left the courtroom. He seemed more curious than anything, which surprised Phoenix. "Interesting strategy, ja, Herr Forehead?"

"If you say so." Apollo said, pointedly avoiding the Prosecutor's impossibly blue eyes. "I think it's a bit seedy. Trusting Prosecutors is not what they taught us at school- they are the enemy."

"Then again," Klavier replied quietly, his voice suddenly the same it was this morning, dark and so different than anyone was used to, "We Prosecutors are not trained to trust the Defense Attorney in the course of our training. I suppose that in itself makes us even, Herr Forehead."

Apollo glared at the Prosecutor, who met his gaze with a powerful glare. Phoenix sighed, shaking his head at the two rookie lawyers. _I don't have time for this!_

"You are both wrong." Phoenix said, just as a magenta-wearing Prosecutor entered the Defense Lobby. He wore a disapproving expression on his face, aimed at both young men. "The real enemy in a courtroom are lies. The victor is not the one with the winning verdict- its the side, the law or the lawbreaker, who wins that matters. If neither of you can understand that, neither of you belong in a court of law- you belong back in grade school."

"Well said, Wright." Miles said in greeting, his arms crossed in what seemed to be impatience. "Now, to the case at hand. What do you want to do? Surely you realize what must be done now."

"I'm surprised you requested the recess." Phoenix replied honestly. "I know what to do, Edgeworth. I knew this was coming the moment you showed me the card back in the Detention Center yesterday."

"I wanted to make sure you waited until the right moment to present that joker. You have an annoying habit of jumping the gun, Wright. Timing is everything here. If you present it at the wrong time, I am afraid your client," He glanced at Klavier, who was silently listening to their conversation, his thin eyebrows raised, "Will pay the price for your mistake."

With that said, Miles disappeared. Klavier turned toward Phoenix. "What exactly was that all about, Herr Wright?" He asked.

"You'll see. Just trust me. I may a Defense Attorney," Klavier blinked, and Phoenix smiled, "But you can trust me. Defense Attorney or Prosecutor, we are all human."

"But- " Apollo began, but Phoenix shook his head.

"Whatever Kristoph told either of you, he's wrong." Phoenix interrupted him bluntly, surprising both men. "With that said, let's head back in there. It's time to expose the truth, with the help of a childhood friend of mine. You might know him- he's a Prosecutor. I trust him with my life, you know. He's saved it many times already." He laughed at their stunned expressions, turning on his heel and leading both rookies, Prosecutor and Defense Attorney alike, back into the courtroom.

:: ::

**District Courtroom 10**

**3 : 00 p.m.**

The bang of the gavel silenced the courtroom.

"This court is back in session." The judge said gravely, turning towards the Prosecution's bench with a critical expression. "Mr. Edgeworth, were you able to wrestle an answer out of our witness?"

"I was, your Honor." Miles replied, his expression one of complete calm. "The answer is quite unsurprising, actually, given what Wright has recently uncovered. If you will allow it, the witness will reveal a piece of information that has the potential to shed a brand new light on our case."

"Really?" The judge asked, his eyebrows risen. He nodded once after a thoughtful pause. "Mr. Edgeworth, please light the way."

"As you wish, your Honor." Miles replied, smirking his trademark smile and bowing dramatically.

Phoenix internally sighed. _Just get on with it, Edgeworth. _

"Allow me to reintroduce Detective Dick Gumshoe." Miles said, his stormy grey eyes slowly becoming like a hurricane again, "Detective, please tell the court of the hours preceeding the second crime. Pay special attention to the 'who', the 'where', and the 'why' of the late evening, please."

"Whatever you need, Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" The Detective agreed.

"I didn't mention this before, but a few hours before the second crime, an intruder was found in a restricted section of the Department building and escorted off the premesis. No one knows who he was, but boy, was he lucky he wasn't arrested, especially when he was found trying to steal important papers! What's more, this person was seen skulking around Prosecutor Gavin's office a few hours later by yours truly! I really let him have it after that! Who did he think he was, anyway?"

Digesting this information and coming up with a few questions, Phoenix began pressing the witness. "By 'important papers', what do you mean, Detective?"

"I mean papers that were important!" Gumshoe exclaimed, "These papers were worth more to the Department than life itself. I don't have the authority to release their contents to you, pal."

_In other words, Gumshoe doesn't know. _"Okay, then, Detective. What can you tell me about the intruder? Any defining qualities?" No harm in asking, right?

"He was dressed in black, wearing glasses, and he was injured. Other than that, I don't remember."

"Injured?" Phoenix pressed, "Injured how?"

"Those...what do you call 'em... Stitches. A bunch of them, down the center his face." _No. Oh, no. He didn't just say that. I didn't just hear that._ "It looked like he'd been cut in half and sewed back together, pal. It was creepy." _I did just hear that. Oh, no. It is him. He's back. Oh, no, no, no- _

"Incidentally," Miles interrupted his panicked thoughts, "The papers were delivered to me upon my request. They seem to be files regarding a case tried five years ago. I ask the court to accept these papers as evidence, your Honor."

_A case tried five years ago? What is he talking about? What does this have to do with..._ His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he took a look at the 'important papers' himself. On the first page, was a case title and the names of the Prosecutor and Defense Attorney in charge. On the second was the case summary.

**State VS Trinity**

Case No. **00974877**

Prosecutor in Charge :** Klavier Gavin**

Defense Attorney :** Marvin Gooseberg**

**Case Synoposis : Luna Trinity (26) a correctional officer, was charged with the murder of her significant other, Detective Kite Sol (29). Sol was killed by a bullet to the back of the head with a pistol. Bullet was never recovered. The trial ended at a draw between Gavin and Gooseberg when the Defendant disappeared without a trace. No verdict was ever given. Suspect may or may not have had contact with professional killer.**

'May or may not have had contact with professional killer'!

_...I see. So this is what Edgeworth was getting at. If I had presented the card before now, no one would have believed me. Now, however... I can support my impossible claim. Thanks, Edgeworth. _

"Your Honor!" Phoenix shouted, brandishing the papers in hand, "Before you gave Edgeworth his requested recess, you asked that we decide who our 'third party' is- that is, decide exactly who our killer is! I believe that these case files have given us our answer!"

The judge looked confused, but thankfully interested and curious. "I will call your bluff, Mr. Wright- who is our mysterious killer?"

"I think these files state it for us quite clearly." Phoenix proclaimed triumphantly. On the other side of the courtroom, Miles discretely rolled his eyes, as if to say _'Get on with it, Wright'._ Phoenix, smiling all the while, directed the court's attention to the aforementioned papers.

"These are files regarding the State VS Trinity case, which our would-be thief tried to steal from the Police Department on the day of Mike Meekins' murder. Your Honor, could you read the Trial Synopsis at the bottom of said file?"

"Hm... The Prosecutor in charge of the case was Klavier Gavin. How coincidental. I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, but I cannot..." The judge paused, and his eyes widened comically when he read the final sentence of the summary. "The suspect may have been in contact with a 'professional killer'? Mr. Wright!" The judge exclaimed, "You can't be insinuating that Klavier Gavin... Is a professional murderer?!"

The courtroom was silent for several moments, before Miles thankfully took over. "Your Honor, I think what Wright was trying to say was that someone hired a professional killer to murder the Defendant."

"Oh." There was another, longer pause. Then- "W-W-WHAT?!"

"Your Honor, I would like your attention to this card, found at the scene of the crime!" _At long last, my ace will finally see the light of day!_ Phoenix revealed the card, which was white except for a pink conch shell painted on the front. "This is the calling card of a certain professional killer...one that has long been thought to have disappeared- Shelly de Killer!"

"Shelly de Killer," Miles continued, "Leaves these cards at the scene of each of his crimes, your Honor. The fact this card was at the scene proves that this killing was not the work of the Defendant, but of de Killer himself- and his real target was not the unfortunate Detective Mike Meekins, who lost his life, or Detective Ema Skye, wounded at an investigation site..."

Phoenix felt his heart sink like a stone in his chest. In his haste to convince the court that Klavier was not the murderer, he had forgotten that Shelly de Killer had to be after someone, and for some unknown reason, he had missed his target twice. With a shaking voice, Phoenix finished the tale. "...The intended victim was Klavier Gavin himself."

He never missed his intended target- he took them quietly, an angel of death paid millions for each life he took. He was a master of massacre, a devil of death, a imp of injustice who left behind no clues except for a hand-crafted playing card with the depiction of a pink conch shell on the front of it. That man was called Shelly de Killer- and all the facts pointed to state that he had been paid by a person or persons unknown to take the life of Klavier Gavin.

As the courtroom burst into a frenzy at his quiet words, Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright met the eyes of Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, and their thoughts collided into one word, a question of epic proportions, as the gavel fell on deaf ears.

_Why?_

:: ::


	4. To Think He Saved My Life

**Turnabout in the Darkness**

**Chapter Four :** To Think He Saved My Life

**Hotti Clinic**

**October 24**

**5 : 19 p.m.**

_Lana Skye, _Phoenix Wright decided, _Had not changed too much._ Her hair was still straight and colored its deep brown, and she still wore her red muffler around her neck. There were two differences he noticed, however. Lana wore, instead of her formal brown suit, a dark green one.

More importantly, she was always smiling some small smile now, unlike back then, when the only smile she smiled was in the end, when Phoenix had finally discovered and proved her innocence in that trial years and years ago. Phoenix liked that smile- and apparently, it was just one quality of hers that drew in even the somewhat withdrawn, somewhat socially-awkward Miles Edgeworth.

"Mr. Wright." Lana did, however, remain very formal, even though she no longer held the position of Chief Prosecutor, which she had when he had first met her. She held out a hand, offering him a friendly handshake. "It is a pleasure meeting you again, although the circumstances could have stood to be more pleasant." Her expression darkened somewhat. Standing on her immediate right and ever-attentive, Miles Edgeworth placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Skye," Phoenix replied, smiling a small smile as he firmly shook her hand. "Meet my daughter, Trucy. And this here is rookie Defense Attorney Apollo Justice."

Trucy beamed and smiled politely. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Skye!"

Apollo, meanwhile, scowled at the more experienced Defense Attorney before offering Lana his short greeting. "Good evening."

_Really, _Phoenix sighed, _These two shouldn't be here. _

Apollo had not given him much of a choice. Ever since hearing that a professional assassin was after his 'rival', Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, he had begun to take a keen interest in the case and play a more active role in it, much to Phoenixs' dismay. Because of this, the young man had pretty much demanded to come with Phoenix to the Hotti Clinic to visit Ema Skye, who was currently residing there on account of a gunshot wound. Phoenix wisely took Trucy along, not trusting that she would be safe all alone- and not just because their appartment was located in a so-so neighborhood.

Lana motioned toward them to follow her. "I have already signed the papers giving you permission to visit my sister. She asked to speak to you regarding Mr. Gavin's defense." The way she said his name is odd. Phoenix decided as he followed close behind Lana and Miles, Apollo and Trucy right behind him. I can't put my finger on it, but something's not quite right with it...

"Has she said anything about what happened?" Apollo questioned. Phoenix inwardly groaned- This rookie is going to be the death of me, I swear.

"Ema has not exactly been able to, Mr. Justice. Her injury was very near fatal- the bullet punctured her left lung. She only awoke a few hours ago. Ever since, she has been demanding to see Wright here," Miles informed him, gesturing to Phoenix with a wave of his hand. "I have said bullet in my poccession, by the way. Its ballistics match those found in the corpse of Detective Mike Meekins." He added, and Phoenix nodded thoughtfully.

"The weapon that fired both shots was the one found in Klavier's hand?" Phoenix asked pointlessly.

Miles nodded. "Natrually."

_Of course it is. Shelly de Killer is a professional, after all... _Phoenix sighed as Apollo whistled. Trucy looked up at the rookie Defense Attorney in surprise. "I didn't know you could whistle, Polly!" She exclaimed happily. Apollo regarded her with an amused expression.

"Although I cannot claim to see the resemblence, Wright," Miles said as he came to a stop before a door bearing the inscription Room No. 10, "Your daughter does seem to have inherited your tendency to be absolutely unpredictable in any given situation."

"Thank you." Phoenix said easily, as Apollo and his daughter argued behind them.

"Now, I warn you," Lana said, her expression one of absolutely frightening honestly, "My little sister is not to become stressed in the duration of this talk. If I or Miles find that Ema is becoming so, I will have all of you removed forcibly from the room." Her eyes were flashing dangerously, and it reminded him just how terrifying Lana Skye could be when her younger sister was in any type of danger. "Do you understand me, Mr. Wright?"

_Scary! _Phoenix thought as he nodded his head wildly. "Of course, Ms. Skye." Miles placed another comforting hand on the shoulder of his fiance. Phoenix noticed that her expression was suddenly one of deep worry and weariness. "Perhaps you should rest." He said to her, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Edgeworth said you flew here from Europe, and you've probably been here in the Clinic since you arrived."

Lana would not consider it, as he had guessed. "Ema is my priority right- "

"I think Wright is right." Miles interjected, "I will ensure Ema's safety. You need to rest."

"But I am not..." Lana began, but trailed off when Miles' grey eyes grew soft.

"Lana." He said simply. Something in Lana's eyes also grew soft, and with a half-amused, half-weary chuckle, the former Chief Prosecutor finally agreed and, saying good-bye to her fiance with a quick kiss and a soft farewell to the others, disappeared down the corridor.

"That was unexpected." Apollo said in amazement. Miles smirked his trademark smile, opening the door to the room in which Ema Skye resided in.

"It is all in the eyes, Mr. Justice."

:: ::

Ema Skye looked like death warmed over. There really was no nice way of putting it. She was as pale as a sheet of printer paper and weaker than a new sapling twig in the windy months. She looked exhausted, and the fact that her eyes were a tad dimmer than usual did not help matters at all. No wonder Lana was beside herself with worry, Phoenix thought as Ema's eyes opened with the noise of their enterance. Ema almost died.

He had not really thought about it until now. Until now, she had just been another victim.

_Now, she's yet another of my friends hurt by the nameless fiend._

"Ema," He breathed. The young woman blinked uncomprehendingly and rose her hands and rubbed her eyes. It took Phoenix a moment to realize she had been asleep until about a few seconds ago. After rubbing her eyes, Ema finally realized she had company.

"Well, finally!" She exclaimed cheerfully, startling the other occupants in the room, "I fell asleep waiting for you guys to get here!"

Miles smiled warmly, and Phoenix was surprised to see the protectiveness in his eyes as he greeted her- "Good evening,Ema." It was the look of some elder brother looking after a sick younger sibling... _Oh. Of course. Edgeworth is basically her brother now... He would take that family role seriously, too, even if she's just an in-law._

"Hi, Miles." Phoenix was startled once more, to hear Ema refer to the Prosecutor by his first name. "Where's Lana?"

"Wright managed to convince her to rest." Miles explained patiently. "I estimate she is already at your apartment, sound asleep."

"Good. She had me worried..." Gathering herself, she smiled at Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy standing dumbstruck in the doorway. "Well, come in! Don't stand there on my account. Sit down!" She laughed, her entire expression lighting up with the action. Gladly, they did as she requested and sat in the chairs waiting for them against tge wall. Edgeworth, Phoenix curiously noted, Is sitting in the chair positioned just next to Ema... Wow, I'm suddenly jealous of that carvat-wearing family man.

Trucy punched Apollo, muttering something about Mr. Hat, the puppet that lived within her blue-colored silk hat.

_I hope she's not planning on using that thing on Ema..._

"How are you, Detective Skye?" Apollo questioned the injured woman in concern. "You look terrible- no offense," He added when she rose an eyebrow, "I mean, you look..."

"Like hell." Ema finished, her smile fading somewhat. "I know. Being shot does kind of does that to you."

Miles leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. His eyes slowly began to close. _I wonder how long it's been since Edgeworth last slept a whole night? Judging by those shadows, a few days at the very least... Poor guy._

"Do you think you could tell us what happened?" Phoenix requested, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Sure," Ema agreed easily. "I haven't given my official statement, though. I wonder what's up with that?" She thought aloud, causing Miles to open his eyes and re-focus on her. "Anyway, I'll tell you what I remember. The fop could probably tell you- what's with the face?" She interrupted herself in favor of the question, raising her eyebrows again.

"Wait... You don't know about Gavin?" Apollo demanded, causing Ema's skin to grow even paler than before.

"He wasn't shot, was he?" Ema yelped, horror and pain etched into her expression. Miles, startled, and the other occupants dumbstruck, watched as she buried her face in her hands, and Phoenix strongly suspected that Ema had burst into tears. "Oh, my God, it's all my fault! Is he- "

"Ema!" Miles was the first to regain himself, followed quickly by Phoenix. "Mr. Gavin is fine." He attempted to soothe her, "He was not injured at the scene of your attempted murder."

_I caught that one, Edgeworth._ Phoenix thought, throwing the Prosecutor a quick frown. Miles ignored him.

"What do you mean it would've been your fault if Gavin- " Apollo began to question in disbelief, before Ema interrupted him with a tear-filled glare.

"Stop calling him that! I've heard enough of that from my sister- "

"You were awake?" Miles cut her off, flabbergasted with the very idea. "Ema, you should not have eavesdropped on us- it is rather rude- "

Phoenix could not help but shout, "Look who's talking- "

Apollo got in on it. "You don't have any right to point out anyone elses' 'rude' habits- "

One young magician spotted the grimace on Ema's expression and instantly sprang into action. Besides, the noise in the room was more than she could stand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everybody TIME OUT!" Her demanding shout brought in a startling wave of silence as every other occupant in the room turned to stare at Trucy Wright in utter confusion. The young magician had stood up, and her hands were on her hips. "Let's all take a deep breath and calm down here. We aren't getting anywhere like this, and besides, I don't know about any of you, but I really don't want Ms. Skye to murder me for stressing out Detective Ema."

There was a silent agreement at her words. Miles actually cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Okay," Phoenix breathed, sending a grateful glance towards his daughter. "Ema, do you think we could start with what happened to you? We'll fill you in on what's happened since then after that."

Ema agreed, smiling wearily. "Alright. We could do that."

"Progress!" Apollo remarked cheerfully.

Trucy threw the rookie Defense Attorney a smirk of her own as Ema opened her mouth to begin her tale.

"I had just found the cause of death..."

:: ::

"Seems like this was just an accident." Ema sighed, staring at the corpse of a man laying in the tall grasses that grew wild just outside the city. "A regular hit and run. Typical for such a big city. Unfortunately," She stood up, sparing no glance for the dead, middle-aged man laying sprawled out in the dirt, "Whoever it was who just left the victim here will be facing murder charges."

Fishing a small notepad and a pen from one of her numerous laboratory coat pockets, she wrote down her observations and turned around, ready to report her findings to the other Detectives working the scene, when she suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders. Flinching, she dropped her notepad into the tall grass and looked up sharply, intent on giving her obstacle a pieace of mine, only to be confronted with an enormous pair of dark violet sunglasses.

"Aah!" She yelped in shock, stumbling away and nearly falling into the grass herself. The same pair of hands caught her as she lost her balance.

"Fräulien Skye! Watch your step, ja?" He told her, tipping his sunglasses to the top of his head, revealing his impossibly blue eyes, which were currently filled with concern. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked worriedly, watching Ema stoop down to snatch her notepad, which she promptly threw at him. He caught it, which impressed her just a little bit.

"No, I didn't hurt myself! How long have you been standing behind me?" She demanded.

Klavier Gavin smiled cheerfully at her. His years of working with her had made him used to her bursts of anger- and it did not at all help that he found those moments _cute _of all things... "Only for about a minute or two, Fraulien. I just arrived." He explained, and Ema found the anger from earlier beginning to burn again. "I was caught in the middle of a visit with- "

"You mean you just got here?!" She interrupted him furiously.

The grinning Prosecutor nodded. "Ja, that is what I said, _meine Liebe_. As I was trying to explain, my- "

"We've been here since almost nine in the morning, and it is almost eleven-thirty now!" She exclaimed, causing Klavier to raise his thin eyebrows. He seemed to want to say something, but Ema would not give him the chance, too angry with the man to allow that. "I can't believe you! And you call yourself a Prosecutor!"

She stormed off, muttering, "Lazy fop!" As she pushed passed him. Klavier was still for a moment, until she heard a rustle of dying grass behind her. Suddenly, he was standing just in front of her, blocking her path, his impossibly blue eyes now full of some unidentifiable emotion.

"I was visiting _mein Br__ü__der_, Detective Skye," He informed her bluntly, causing Ema to blink in both shock and surprise. "The penitentary in which he is imprisoned is almost an hour away from here, and I recieved the call informing me about the corpse almost two hours ago. I could not, in good faith, leave my brother during our talk- but let me assure you," He continued, placing his sunglasses over his eyes again, "I was not enjoying myself while you were working away here."

He turned away from her and headed back toward the main road, a few yards away from where she stood now. Most Detectives were talking amongst themselves about either the case or some other, work-related topic...

_And I'm a pretty prancing pony. _Ema sighed, shaking her head as she followed Klavier, her stomach clenching tightly. "Wait, you fo- I mean, Mr. Gavin, one moment..."

Klavier, ever the gentlemen, waited for her to catch up to him. His eyes remained hidden behind the violet sunglasses. "Ja?" He asked tonelessly. His voice sounded as if he and his thoughts were a million miles away from their spot near the highway leading into the city.

"I'm sorry. I was being rude." She apologized. Klavier rose his thin brows at her. The sides of his lips twitched upward in amusement, however, telling Ema that he was not truly angry with her.

"It matters little," He told her. "Truth be told, it is the first time I have a genuine excuse to be late to a crime scene. It stands to reason you would assume otherwise. As for being a Prosecutor," She watched in surprise as he pulled out his wallet- a deep violet in color, as per usual- and showed her his golden Prosecutor's Badge, all the while grinning a sly smile, "I may not be the best, but I certainly am not the worst, ja?"

Ema pretended to think about it. "Well..." She drawled, causing the Prosecutor to send her an expression of mock-horror.

"You cannot possibly be insinuating that Prosecutor Winston Payne is better than I."

Ema burst into laughter at the mere mention of the wimpy 'Rookie Killer'. "Okay, okay," She admitted, "Maybe a little better than him...but just a little." She added as Klavier laughed again.

"You wound me, Fraulien Skye!" He exclaimed dramatically, placing his hands over his chest as if she had truly hurt him.

She rolled her eyes in amusement at his antics, but before she could respond, an almighty roar from the highway interrupted their conversation. On instinct, both Ema and Klavier turned toward the streets, a few yards away from them, and instantly, their eyes caught the sight of a speeding white sedan. Its windows were opened, and a peculiar, silver rod was poking out the top...

She remembered Klavier shouting, "Get down!"

She remembered a thunderclap of a sound, and a sharp pain in her chest. She remembered hitting the ground with enormous force, and remembered that Klavier had landed next to her, shouting her name.

She remembered being thrown into the earth, and she remembered Klavier kneeling over her, shouting over his shoulder for help, as he pressed down on her chest.

And then she remembered nothing.

:: ::

There was a peculiar silence as Ema finished her tale. It was thoughtful and reflective, as if each and every one of her audience were storing the information in their minds for later... _At least,_ Phoenix thought,_ That's what I hope we're doing._ Out of a certain suspicion, he stole a glance at Miles, and the Prosecutor had his eyes closed. _He'd better be awake._

Fortunately, Miles proved the fact a moment later. "He was arrested." He informed Ema, who rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"That was quick." She said, "Who's prosecuting?"

"You don't understand," Phoenix broke in, while Apollo, Trucy, and Miles braced themselves for what they knew would be an explosive reaction from their injured friend, "Klavier was arrested for your attempted murder- and another murder besides. We're already a day into the trial."

Ema stared at him dumbly.

"There's a serial killer after him," Apollo offered meekly.

Ema continued to stare.

"If it makes you feel any better, my daddy's defending him! And Mr. Edgeworth is Prosecuting him, too, so you know he's going to get off the hook eventually." Trucy added, smiling an everything-is-going-to-be-okay-soon smile.

Ema threw the blankets on her bed to the ground.

"Son of a- "

:: ::


	5. The Near-Perfect Actor

**Author's Note: **

_I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Because of this (and another reason that will soon become clear) I have decided to grant my patient readers a two-chapter update day, considering the fact that the seventh chapter will be very, very long. As for the promised explaination of my lateness in updating, I can only say that I have been very busy as of late, and will be until the end of this month of May. My brother is graduating and running off to college, so I am helping in any small way, shape and form I can. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding. Lastly, this chapter is deticated to a certain someone who requested a chapter revolving on Klavier Gavin's prospective of things thus far._

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

**Turnabout in the Darkness **

**Chapter Five : **The Near-Perfect Actor

**Interrogation Room Num. 10**

**October 24**

**? : ? ?.?.**

Klavier Gavin had much practice in the art of acting. He was, after all, a man who was constantly barraged by the medias, a man whose face was well-known and recognized not only in the United States, but also all around the globe. He prided himself on his ability to keep his expression and impossibly blue eyes neutral under any condition. The ability had come into handy during and after his former best friend and right-hand man, Daryan Cresend, was accused of being, and then proved to be, a murderer. The ability became his best friend after his elder brother, Kristoph, had proven, once again, that the Gavin family was a raving bunch of angry, violent lunatics-

A fist promptly brought the former rockstar back to reality and away from his thoughts. Klavier, used to the throbbing pain by this point in his 'interrogation', kept his expression blank as he rose his head to look at his tormentor with his impossibly blue eyes. He wanted to see just which Detective it was, this time, that was betraying him.

It was with only some surprise that the Prosecutor did not recognize the man. His hair was black and straight, combed to perfection, and he wore a jet-black suit and black tie that had the rather disconcerting image of a yellow, smiling happy face sewed into it. Klavier also noted the odd face the man's face was split into two by a long row of stitches. He wore a specticle over his right eye. In fact, the man was familiar, but Klavier could not place why.

Being the special type of man that found humor in any situation, however dark the humor was, Klavier said, quite cordinally and calmly for a man chained to a chair, "You certainly are a sight to see. Do you kiss your wife with a bag over your face?"

The only response he recieved from the Detective was a jarring strike to his jaw. The blow was more powerful than those preceeding it, and Klavier grunted despite himself- the first sound of pain he had uttered in a long while during this particular interrogation. Fortunately for the Prosecutor, the chair he was detained in was grounded, therefore eliminating the chance of his falling to the ground.

"Herr Faust," Klavier told him, "You hit like a girl."

The Detective replied emotionlessly, his dark, mono-specticled eyes watching his prisoner single-mindedly, "You are a silly boy, indeed... Then, what should one expect from a murderer like yourself?" As he spoke, he took out a small, razor-sized blade. "If my fists do not pain you, perhaps something containing a little more...dramatic will."

Klavier managed to keep a neutral expression, though inside, his heart sank just a little further into his stomach.

His heart had been doing that a lot lately- sinking, that is. Even though he had one of history's most successful and creative defense lawyers on his side, a mean part of his spirit had already written him off as guilty- even though ever single fiber of his being rejected the very thought of his being a murder. Klavier had once thought he could count on a due process of law- had he not given countless people, murderers and innocents alike, that same chance?- to help him in an event like this one. Where had that chance gone? Why were most people inclined to believe him a murder, after all he had gone through to uphold the law?

The answer was plain to see. The problem lay not in Klavier himself, but in his blood. His tormentors saw him as Kristoph- not Klavier. They saw glasses and a nightmarish scar of the devil- not impossibly blue eyes and a hunger for the truth. They saw a mad, murdering Defense Attorney- not as the friendly, musical Prosecutor.

Somehow, even beaten and spat on for a crime he did not commit, looking at the sharp knife threateningly held by the Detective, Klavier could not fully blame them for this pain. They were human.

Instead, he placed a part of the blame on Kristoph. The rest of the blame went to himself.

"Now, where were we, Mr. Gavin?" The Detective questioned, slowly raising his small knife and pressing the side of the weapon on his prisoner's forearm. It was cool to the touch, almost cold. Klavier's stomach slowly became tense, churning with the unpleasant knowledge that the knife would, very soon, cut into his body.

Klavier managed to speak quietly despite the disconcerting sensation, "I believe we were in the middle of an interrogation, Herr Fraust."

"Correct. What did you think of the trial, Mr. Gavin?" While the Detective spoke, he twisted the knife so the point of it was resting on his skin. It was an obvious scare tactic, but a very effective one- Klavier chose his reply very carefully, all the while keeping his expression under control.

"It was- odd. The Trinity case..." Klavier decided to allow his thoughts on the situation to ramble forward. He might as well get it off his chest- but he knew, in the long run, it would not save him the scar that he would surely recieve from this little talk.

"How that particular case is connected to mine, I do not know," He continued, "True, it was proven that the Defendant, Fräulein Trinity Luna, had connections to the assassin Shelly de Killer, but that alone does not make a case. Why would Fräulein Luna frame me for the murder of Herr Meekins? There are too many unanswered questions."

The Detective answered him by slowly piercing his arm with the knife. Klavier's first instinct was to tense, but he fought back the impulse, knowing it would only cause further damage. "Why, indeed?" The Detective questioned, his eyes never leaving his weapon as it pricked its victim's sltanned skin, "...And yet, it are those very same questions that are keeping you alive."

"A lucky break, ja?" Klavier said, smiling very weakly, "I wonder what Herr Wright is plan- "

He did not get the chance to finish his statement, interrupting himself with a loud, surprised gasp of pain. The knife had slipped deeply into his arm. Something warm, wet and sticky rolled down his limb, dripping steadly on the cheap, dark blue carpet below him.

Klavier, completely motionless, gritting his teeth against the burning, painful sensation, watched in twisted fasination as the Detective slowly slipped the knife out of his arm, quickly replaced by a small rag to soak up the crimson liquid. That was incredibly agonizing- more so than the actual cut on his arm. The Prosecutor could not help but utter another pained gasp.

Above him, his captor's eyes grew darker with the sight of his victim's blood. "I am one of those rare human beings who is not repulsed by the scent of blood," He informed Klavier in a mere whisper, "In fact, it really does excite me. Once I smell it... I cannot help but lust for more."

He said all this while putting the knife away, hiding the now soiled weapon in his pocket. His rag, now ruined, stained with Klavier's blood, was stowed away in the same manner. "Such a love comes with the price of pain, of course- but I feel no guilt towards slitting your skin," He reassured his victim, "Not you, a murderer. No, I will enjoy milking these moments for all they are worth."

The Detective dug around in his seemingly endless pocket of surprises some more and pulled out a needle and a spindle of lightly-colored thread.

"How do you feel, Mr. Gavin," He asked softly, "To know that you have been abandoned?"

Klavier did not reply. Instead, he bit his tongue and simply watched as the Detective began to crudely stitch the deep cut he had made back together, his expression and impossibly blue eyes never betraying any emotion.

:: ::

**Detention Center, Room 10**

**October 24**

**? : ? ?.?.**

His arms were still locked in place because of the restraints the good Detective had placed him in during the course of his interrogation. His body, Klavier noted, was also very sore from the constant abuse he had taken over the past few days, unresponsive to his mind's obvious wishes for sleep.

The unpleasant sensations were compounded by the fact that he was being forced to sit for hours upon hours without reprieve. The sheer numbness of his legs, the aching of his lower back, the pulsing of his temples from a headache resulting from the lack of sleep- this was the treatment his former comrades deemed necessary to give him, and just as Klavier had reflected before his interrorgator had disappeared through the door, locking it behind him, he could not find the heart to blame them for his pain.

"Fourty-eight hours," He murmured, wincing at how dry and hoarse his voice sounded in the otherwise silent room. Still, he continued to repeat that, in a low, sing-song, chanting voice, as if it were his lifeline,"Fourty-eight hours and this will be over." Only, Klavier did not believe that- it was clear to him now that someone was after him- someone who would go any lengths to see him dead.

Death had never frightened him. In fact, he could not understand why most others feared the idea- death could not be stopped forever- it did not matter whether you were the poorest or the richest of men, the most beautiful or ugly of women, the luckiest or the orphaned child; death took all and spared none eventually.

No, what frightened the Prosecutor the most was, in fact, why he was being hunted. The reason for all of this- the reason Ema Skye had been almost killed, the reason Detective Mike Meekins was dead, the reason he had been framed for both brutal attacks- it lay hidden in the depths of 'that' case.

A noise tore him from his feverish thoughts. He heard voices, just behind the door- the guard's voice he recognized with little trouble- but one was only vaguely familiar, like some distant memory. The guard was speaking harshly, that much Klavier could tell, but suddenly he grew quiet when another voice, stronger than the vague voice from before, cut across the guard. Then there was silence...

...And then his ears twitched and he rose his head a fraction of an inch when he heard the all-too-familiar jingle of a key unlocking his prison door. He tensed as it opened- who could be visiting him? Was it the Detective from before, the man with the knife, needle and thread? If not the man with the stitches in his face, then who? Was he friend, or foe?

A man with silver hair entered the room. He wore a magenta suit and a carvat. Klavier took a deep, calming breath as his fellow Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, closed the door behind him. When he turned to face Klavier, his eyebrows shot up in surprise and- was it possible?- sympathy.

Klavier could just imagine what he looked like to the other man. His right arm was bandaged to hide the botched stitching operation from what felt like hours before, and the rest of his visible skin, his other arm and face, were also littered with bruises and cuts. He was glad his tormentors allowed him to keep his (slightly ripped and dusty) black t-shirt. He was sure that his torso held the brunt of the bruises- it was a favorite target. His arms were, obviously, still held behind his back.

"Klavier," Miles began, and Klavier felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise- his request to be called by his first name had been taken to heart. He noticed the other Prosecutor examining his injuries, but to Klavier's relief, besides the- was it, again, possible?- shame that entered his dark eyes, he made no comment. Instead, he continued to speak.

"I realize that this visit is rather unethical, as I am the leading Prosecutor in your case; however, at the moment I find myself here as a concerned brother-in-law. You see, a certain visitor wishes to speak to you, but considering your current status as a 'high security' resident, she must be accompanied by at least one guard to watch over her... So here I am."

Klavier nodded his understanding. Although he and Miles Edgeworth had never exactly seen eye-to-eye- something about 'improper court ettiquite' on Klavier's part- there was a certain respect between these two Prosecutors; they differed in overall style, but both sought only the truth.

Besides, Klavier reasoned, anyone was better to watch over him and a visitor than the Detective from before. He asked, quite curiously, "Who is this visitor?"

"Miss Ema Skye."

Klavier rose his brows in surprise. The Detective had been injured just a few days ago. To think she was now now visiting her accused would-be murderer... The nerve of it all. Although, this was Ema they were talking about... The restrained Prosecutor fought to keep his expression neutral as he asked, rather pointlessly, "Fräulein Skye wishes to visit me?"

"Of course she does." Miles said sharply, as though this information should have completely obvious to Klavier, as he knocked exactly three times on the door behind him. The knock was some sort of signal, apparently, because the door opened after a few moments time.

Ema Skye entered the interrogation room, muttering something about iron's chemical properties as she did so: "Cheap state penitentary system. One would only need a tiny makeshift explosion to blow this door wide-" She paused in both voice and in step when her eyes, scanning the room in curiosity, found Klavier. She registered the sight of him, and then she smiled a rather forced smile.

"Hi, fop."

"Hallo, Fräulein Skye." Klavier failed miserably at keeping a smile from his expression. For all of his training, he just could not 'not' be himself around her. "I am very much glad to see you standing on your own two feet. Wie fühlst du dich?" He added, still smiling.

Ema hesitated, and, amused, Miles, who was still standing just in front of the door, informed her, "He asked you how you are feeling, Ema."

"Oh." A few seconds passed while Ema considered the it seriously. "I feel fine, though that might be all the medication the doctors forced on me when I demanded to visit you." She paused again, and Klavier felt her eyes find and digest his many injuries. "How about you?"

"To be completely honest, I have been better."

Ema's eyes took on a more darkened hue. "I still can't believe that they think you would try to kill me- or anyone for that matter. I can't even picture you using, or even holding, any type of weapon."

"Danke... I think." Klavier replied, somewhat uncertainly.

"It's not an insult," She assured him hastily. "It's just- you don't seem the type of guy to try to kill someone; or rather, hire someone to do the job." Ema nervously rubbed the back of her neck with her uninjured hand. "I mean, I don't know you too well, but that's the feeling I- "

"I understand what you are trying to say," Klavier interrupted her, smiling teasingly. "Unfortunately, not everyone holds that point of view."

Ema adverted her eyes. "...Thanks, by the way." Her voice was rather subdued. Klavier rose his eyebrows.

"For...?"

"For- for saving my life back there, during the investigation in the fields outside of town. I- uh, appreciate it. Really."

"You do not have to thank me for that, Fräulein Skye." If he were able to, he would have laughed- as it were, he was too sore. He chuckled a very low chuckle instead. "It was pure instinct. Besides," He added, still chuckling, "Life on the whole is more interesting with you in it, ja?"

"I second that," Miles interjected, before Ema could think of an appropriate reply. She threw both men an amused expression as he continued, "On the behalf of myself and my fiance, Ema's elder sister, Lana," He explained to a rather confused Klavier, smiling slightly st his dumbstruck expression, "I thank you for saving her life, Klavier."

Klavier shrugged, still somewhat shocked, looking past Ema and smiling at the other Prosecutor. "Nein, it was nothing... And congradulations, Herr Ruffles."

Before Miles could reply, Ema suddenly laughed, causing both Prosecutors to look at her in surprise. "Ruffles?" She questioned Miles, and Klavier swore the other man's face became just slightly pink. She turned back to Klavier, "Seriously? Your nickname for Mr. Edgeworth is 'Ruffles'?"

"Ja!" Klavier grinned at Miles, whom was trying not to smile, "He wears ruffles, does he not?"

"It is a carvat." Ema argued.

"Herr Carvat does not sound as good, Fräulein Skye."

"But- but- ... Actually, you're right. 'Ruffles' sounds better."

After a short pause, while Ema and Klavier gathered themselves, Miles crossed his arms. "Now that formalities have been completed, I must ask that we speak seriously."

"Did you not say that you were not here as a Prosecutor, Herr Ruffles?"

"I am not," Miles replied, somewhat defensively, "I am here as a favor to Wright. There is not enough time between now and tomorrow morning, the continuation of your trial,for him to complete the tasks he must to defend you tomorrow. I am here so he does not have to be."

"I thought this might come up," Klavier sighed, "I assume you need information regarding the Trinity case, then?"

Ema blinked. Miles had explained the current situation during their travel from the Hotti Clinic to the Detention Center. "How did you know we wanted information?"

"I have been involved in exactly one case in which the name 'Shelly de Killer' was uttered- that would be the Trinity case. Not to mention," Klavier added wryly, "The trial this afternoon made it clear that Herr Wright wishes to connect my case and that case."

"Are they?" Miles questioned, "Are they connected?"

Klavier shrugged. "Who could say? I certainly cannot. The Defendant in the case could not have been involved, which tears a gaping hole in Wright's theory of a connection, in my opinion."

"Really? Why couldn't Miss Luna be involved in what's happened?" Ema asked him curiously. "How can you be so sure?"

"I am so sure because Fräulein Trinity Luna is dead."

While the two spoke, Miles crossed his arms and tapped his arm, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he asked the other Prosecutor, "If it were possible that Miss Luna was alive and well, would you be willing to tell me about her case?"

Klavier rose his eyebrows. "In that event, I would- although I daresay it is impossible to speak to the dead. Why do you ask?"

Miles did not dignify the question with a response. Instead, the seasoned Prosecutor leaned back against the cold wall and smiled in an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' manner. He stayed silent under Klavier's glare.

His fellow Prosecutor, Miles noticed, was quickly becoming adgitated. At first, Klavier tried to move his arms, but was stopped by his restraints. Taking a deep breath, Klavier asked sharply, almost accusatory, "Where did you say Herr Wright was?"

Miles smirked his trademark smile. "I didn't say."

"In that case, where the hell is he?"

:: ::


	6. The (Coffee) Bean Trees

**Author's Note:**

_My muse is singing to me once more! I hope that my readers enjoy this new installment of "Turnabout in the Darkness"- it features a cameo appearance by several characters I have never written before- including one I have been longing to do for a long while! I hope I do him the justice he deserves- and as such, this chapter contains many, many spoilers for the third game of PW : AA. I would also like to remind my readers that, although short, this chapter is basially a prelude into the ultra-super-long chapter I will be posting within the duration of the month of May. Lastly, kudos to the reviewer who can match the author to the title whose book title I (technically) have borrowed for this occassion._

**Keep Reading, Writing and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

**Turnabout in the Darkness**

**Chapter Six :** The (Coffee) Bean Trees

**Kurain Village**

**October 24**

**7 : 17 p.m.**

In accordance to Miles Edgeworth's advice, Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright found himself disembarking a train at its final destination for the evening- Kurain, the village that was home to the famous Kurain Channeling Technique, in which spirit mediums, usually women, rigorously trained under the Master of their village, learned to summon spirits of the dead for many purposes- although usually it was for paying customers.

This was how Phoenix explained the rustic-looking village to his daughter, Trucy Wright, and rookie Defense Attorney Apollo Justice.

"The Master of Kurain is Maya Fey, one of my closest friends." Phoenix continued as the trio entered the village, closely watched by several women dressed in purple robes, whom had been passing by the gate upon their arrival."I couldn't have won several of my trials without her help- or her older sister, Mia. Mia was the woman who taught me how to be a Defense Attorney, a long time ago... Sadly," He added, "Mia is no longer with us physically."

"Wait," Apollo questioned, a look of utter confusion on his expression, "What exactly do you mean by- ?"

"Mr. Nick!" One of the women suddenly exclaimed with a gasp, breaking away from the group and appearing in front of them as though by magic. "Mr. Nick! I can't believe you're here! Omigosh, Master Mystic Maya is going to be so happy that you're here!"

"Apollo, Trucy, meet Pearl." Phoenix smiled evenly, introducing the tall, bouncy woman to his two charges, who were trailing uncertainly behind him, "This not-so-little-anymore lady is Maya's cousin- and she's a pretty awe-inspiring spirit medium, to boot, too."

Pearl enthusiastically circled the small group, litterally wringing her hands in joy. "Yup, that's me! Say," Pearl paused in her happy skipping as a thought struck her. She observed Phoenix critically. "Why are you here, Mr. Nick? I mean, you've always announced your visits before now. Is something wrong?"

"I wish to walk among the coffee bean trees."

:: ::

**Kurain Village**

**October 24**

**8 : 21 p.m.**

If you asked any random John or Jane on the streets, Diego Armando was currently incarcerated in a penitentary, serving a life sentence for the brutal murder of Elise Deauxium, a very popular children's book writer. However, behind the scenes, a dramatic play unfolded before the eyes of the very few who could see it.

The death of Misty Fey, as was Elise Deuxium's true identity, had marked the beginning of Maya Fey's succession as the new Master over her home, the spirit medium village of Kurain. As soon as her birthright had been assumed, the very first thing she did with her newfound power was to request that Diego Armando was granted clemency for his crimes.

Although it took two years of hard work and bargaining on both sides, the law and the formidable Master of Kurain reached an agreement; Diego would be granted parole if, and only if, he went into the custody, and therefore the responsibility, of Maya Fey. He would live within the boundaries of Kurain village, and be given a new name to protect him from any public backlash.

An urban legend states that when Silver Fey (named so for his albino-striken, snow-white hair) the half-brother to the Master of Kurain, arrived in the village in the deadof night,with the bright stars blinking overhead, he crouched in the soil and planted a single seed- a coffee bean seed.

Kurain village, besides being the most acclaimed spirit medium haven in the world, was now almost single-handedly provided the state of California its supply of deliciously bitter, raw coffee beans.

"I wish to walk among the coffee bean trees."

This was the key, so to speak, the agreed-upon 'secret code', that one who knew Silver Fey's true identity would say to the Master of Kurain in order to visit Diego Armando.

While Pearl entertained Apollo and Trucy by promising the two a full tour of Kurain village, Maya Fey herself guided Phoenix through the thick and always growing near-forest of coffee bean trees to a small house. The house itself was nothing too impressive; but made of wood and so obvioisly man-made, it was really one of the most serene the Defense Attorney had ever seen.

"He's not in there," Maya told him softly, her eyes still on the house, "This time of evening, he's watering his saplings. You'll have to go and find him."

"Are you returning to the village?" Phoenix replied, already scanning the area for the man he needed to talk to.

"Yeah. But don't worry," She added, winking at her long-time friend and turning away, "I'll see you at dinner. We'll catch up then, huh, Nick?" And off the Master of Kurain went, disappearing down the trail from where the duo had traveled to find the house, leaving Phoenix completely alone...

...Well, not completely alone, Phoenix reasoned with himself, only somewhat concerned, Mr. Armando is out here somewhere. I just have to find him.

He set off in his search, and fortunately, Phoenix did not have to search for too long. He found the man he was searching for kneeling in damp soil, a small, opened packet of seeds beside him. He scattered them in the dirt and stood up, dusting himself off as he did so.

The man he now watched was first introduced to Phoenix as a Prosecutor named 'Godot', who had a taste for hot, bitter coffee and an even hotter taste for vengence- against Phoenox himself. During a certain case, it became clear to the Defense Attorney that Godot was actually a Defense Attorney named Diego Armando, who once had a soft spot for fellow lawyer Mia Fey. Diego had blamed Phoenix for Mia's untimely death by murder, but in the end, recognized Phoenix's guiltlessness and recognized no one was at fault.

It was Phoenix's personal belief that Diego had not intended on killing Misty Fey.

As Phoenix watched the man, he noticed a nail had broken, leaving a trail of crimson on his hand. He did not seem to notice.

"You're bleeding." Phoenix informed him, causing the former lawyer to pause and turn towards him, unknowingly flicking blood in his direction.

There was a pause, in which Diego eyed him suspiciously, as if Phoenix were in the forest of trees to steal coffee beans.

"Trite," Diego finally said, "You, of all people, should know that the color red does not exist in my world." He pointed to his eyes- or rather, he pointed to the strange gadget that, for all intents and purposes, was his eyes. The visor, sporting three rather disconcerting, bright red lights, was a testament to the events that led him to become what he was now- a grower of bitter coffee beans.

"Mr. Armando," Phoenix said in greeting, falling into step next to Diego as he continued to walk down a small garden that the other man obviously used as a breeding ground for coffee bean trees, "I need your help."

"I'm working."

The gruff answer only strengthened Phoenix's resolve."You only need to answer a few questions, and then I'll be out of your hair."

"You sound like Mia," Diego sighed while he hefted a large watering can, full of fresh water, over his shoulder. The weight did not seem to bother the man at all. "She would never let a lead on a case go."

"How did you know I was working on a case?"

Diego chuckled quietly. "Because you just told me, Trite. Even after ten long years, you haven't changed at..."

He paused quite suddenly, his visor suddenly turning Phoenix's way. A long moment passed as the two watched each other, silent and thouhtful. Phoenix felt as if Diego were scanning him.

"...No," Diego said finally, "That's not quite right. Tell you what, Trite. You tell me what exactly you've been doing the past ten years, and I'll play your little 'Q and A' game. Deal?"

Phoenix smiled. "Deal."

:: ::

**Kurain Village**

**October 24**

**8 : 32 p.m.**

"That's some story, Trite," Diego whistled, glurping down his steaming mug of coffee, "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't noticed the change in your pearly whites myself."

Phoenix chuckled as he sipped his own coffee, wordlessly agreeing with his former adversary.

The two were sitting comfortably in Diego's hand-built house, which eternally carried the scent of freshly-ground coffee. He would not have noticed it without entering the wooden, rickety house, but it was actually a pretty good-sized home, complete with a bedroom, a small fireplace, and (Phoenix could not believe it) an indoor plumbing system.

"Now, about this Gavin fellow... I'll tell you everything you want to know about the Trinity case." Diego said, placing his mug on the table he had built himself. Phoenix was still silent, anticipating another catch- and the othet man did not disappoint; "...If you tell me why you're helping the kid brother of the guy who screwed you over three years ago."

"Klavier Gavin," Phoenix said evenly, "Is nothing like his brother. He is innocent, and I won't let him be punished for a crime he so obviously hasn't committed. I'm a Defense Attorney," He added, when Diego's expression did not change, "And he is my client. I trust him."

"But does he trust you?" Phoenix did not dignify his question with an answer, and that prompted Diego to continue, "Seems to me like the boy doesn't want your help- why else would you have the leading Prosecutor in his case, and a kitten whom he supposedly tried to kill, go and get the information you needed from?"

Phoenix said nothing.

Diego chuckled again. "All right, all right, Trite. I recognize that look- that's the look the kitten would get if I told her I wouldn't help her figure something out. Fine, I'll tell you about the Trinity case. True, Mia would kill me herself she knew what I was- "

"What? Mia would? Why?"

"The Trinity case was supposed to be hers, until old Gooseberg took it from her," Diego began to explain, "It was a good thing, too- the kitten of that case scared even me, and usually I'm the one scaring the kittens..."

:: ::


End file.
